monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Pokke Village Guild Hall
Pokke Village Gathering Hall The Pokke Guild outpost is the Guild's branch in Pokke Village. It is the biggest building in the village, located next to the Training Hall and behind the Peddling Granny with Piggie. Hunters can engage quests according to rank. The Guild also serve as the governing body in Pokke Village, calling hunters to repel beasts such as Lao-Shan Lung and Shen Gaoren from abolishing the fortress or town. The hall generally houses a counter that accommodates hunters through offering available quests, a shoppe selling several items and Treshi, the brother of the village chief, offering Treasure Hunting quests from various zones. PokkeVillageimg.PNG|The hall is the building behind the Peddling Granny Quest Levels Quests are divided by level, to stop unprepared Hunters from tackling something far out of their league. Clearing certain quests, called Key Quests, will unlock an Urgent Quest. Upon completion of the Urgent Quest, your Hunter Rank will rise, and new quests will open. There are three levels of quests available to Hunters in Pokke Village. These are Low-rank, High-rank, and G-rank. Low-rank quests are given by the Guild Clerk in red. These consist of 1-5* quests, and should prove little difficulty for most Hunters. These quests are the only ones available to Hunters ranked three and below. In particular, Hunter Rank 1's have access to 1-3*, Hunter Rank 2 have access to 4* and below, and Hunter Rank 3 have access to 5* and below. High Rank Quests, for Hunters ranked four and above, provide more of a challenge. The monsters are much tougher and deal more damage than their Low Rank versions. To compensate, they have better materials upon killing or capturing. Hunters will not usually start in the base camp, instead appearing in randomly generated areas. Supplies also come in at unpredictable times. These quests are handled by the Guild Clerk in Green. Hunter Rank 4's have access to 6*, 5's to 7*, and 6's to 8*. Finally, G-rank, handled by the Guild Clerk in Yellow. These quests are the most difficult the game has to offer, and are available to Hunters ranked seven and above. G-rank contains G*, G** and G***. Other than the obvious change in monster attack power and health, little else changes from High Rank. Again, the monsters yield better materials, which in turn produce G-level weaponry and armors. Monsters may also bring new attacks to bear in G-Rank, as well as several color variations and monsters only found in G-Rank. Hunter Rank 7's have access to G*, 8's to G**, and 9's to G***. After completion of the final guild Urgent, G-Class weapons are unlocked, and armor can be upgraded a staggering amount of times. Hunter Rank There are Nine Hunter Ranks in all: HR1- Rank of beginning Hunters HR2- After clearing the Urgent: "Ruler of the snow" HR3- after clearing: "Absolute Power" HR4- after clearing: "The Approaching Gaoren" HR5- after clearing: "Lao-shan Lung Draws Near! HR6- after clearing: "Land of Tremors" HR7- after clearing: "The Approaching Gaoren", "Rise to the summit" and "Hypno, Hypno! HR8- after clearing: "The Ever-present Shadow" HR9- after clearing: "The Floating Dragon" Unlocking G-Class weaponry - clear "Absolute Zero"